


Water Under the Bridge

by hey_hey_hey_lover



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coma, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_hey_hey_lover/pseuds/hey_hey_hey_lover
Summary: Simon Snow has finally met his fate, or so it seems. Waking up from a coma, things seem to be drastically different here in this strange world. Who murdered his best friend? Why the hell are Baz and Agatha married? Who was he here?
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Water Under the Bridge

There was a gentle light casting through a slit in the curtains, painting a small sliver of the cold hospital room in gentle gold. The boy lying in the hospital bed, Simon Snow, was stirring. Throwing a fit in his own mind. A visit was really overdue, nobody really came by to see him anymore, well, except Agatha and occasionally Baz who would accompany her. The room didn’t feel as dead as it previously had now that Simon was moving, barely that is. After eight months of his body remaining stiff and undisturbed, something was finally happening. A jolt, wires pulled from skin like a bandage. Flinch, glance, confusion. Oh? What’s this?

The sound of stiff wheels and the gentle smack of bare feet sounded down the hospital’s faded halls. Searching? For who? Oh, them. Simon’s dry voice barely made it down the hall as he called out to them. The first one, with thick blonde hair, pulled back in a lazy bun, turned around first. It seemed like a dam broke as tears tumbled down her cheeks and she made a move towards him. The other- well, the other just looked confused and maybe worried. The blonde girl, Aggie, wrapped her slender arms around Simon’s middle and sobbed into his chest. He could barely make out his own name coming from her lips as her words slurred.

A man walked towards them. He looked so familiar. Ah, of course, Baz, but he was different. His skin was dark- much darker than Simon had ever remembered it being and he looked...Alive. He joined both of them, looking at Simon sympathetically. That's what was different, his smile. Baz’s smile looked fake- Simon knew how Baz smiled. He swallowed, his throat was dry and he barely got out a simple ‘What?’ 

Baz set a hand on his shoulder, his slender fingers digging into soft flesh. A slight flinch, frowning. “What do you remember?” Baz’s voice hit him like a ton of bricks, well, that’s the only way he could describe the sensation. No answer. Not yet. Staring, observing him. Slender, tall, so tall, his nose wasn’t crooked. Weird. Simon shrugged in an attempt to get him to let go of his shoulder. His grip tightened and his eyebrows scrunched together in what he assumed was irritation. A raised eyebrow brought him back to reality. What had he asked? What did Simon remember? Well, Watford.

He coughed, clearing his throat before trying to talk again.  
“Where- is Watford okay?” Simon’s voice came out with more rasp than he had expected. The previous grip on his shoulder left and as he followed where it was going he saw the confused expression on both of their faces. Agatha scratched the back of her neck and made a ‘hm’ sound in the back of her throat.

“What do you mean by Watford, Simon?” Baz questioned, his arm curling around the woman’s shoulders. Simon caught a glance of his hand, noticing a ring. 

“What’s that?’ He asked quickly, carefully reaching for his hand. Agatha cleared her throat, opening and closing her mouth. She was looking for some kind of answer. Baz tucked a lock of hair behind his ear and sighed, “Simon...Agatha and I are married.” 

“I’m sorry- I believe I misheard you-” Simon started, being cut off by a raised hand. Baz glared at him, shaking his head. He soon realized why as he looked back towards Agatha, desperately holding back tears. Simon ignored her, looking back to Baz. “You’re gay.” He stated, looking even more confused.

“What on Earth are you talking about?” Agatha interrupted, looking at him like he was insane. Simon shook his head, swallowing again. “This isn’t- Fuck, where is Penny?” He gasped out, closing his eyes for a moment. The blonde tensed and her- husband tightened his grip on her shoulder.

“Penelope is- she isn’t with us anymore,” Baz said calmly, looking through him. Simon couldn’t move. Frozen in place. There was no way Penny was dead, right? She was invincible, right? “No..” His voice came out shaky and he felt his eyes starting to burn. Simon’s chest ached and he felt a pang of guilt. 

“Oh, dear- Aggie, will you go get a doctor?” Baz whispered into Agatha’s ear, pulling his hand away from her to move towards Simon. He was trembling, trying to process what was happening- trying to comprehend what the fuck was going on around him. As much as he tried it seemed as though he couldn’t remember anything remotely related to what was happening- The last thing that flashed in his mind was falling out of the sky and seeing Watford burning to the ground. 

“Baz...Where the fuck are we?” Simon asked, the question barely coming out as a whisper. Baz furrowed his eyebrows, looking at him strangely. He grabbed onto the tall man's bicep. “Tell me where the fuck I am.” Baz sighed, grabbing his wrist and pulling it off of him. 

“Let’s get you home first, Simon. There’s a lot we need to discuss and you’re already panicking.” Baz said strictly, letting go of his wrist to adjust his blazer. Simon tried his best to glare at him, but it didn’t have the cut he was going for. Going home might help him remember, right? That might be the best option for now. 

“Okay, I’d like to go home,” Simon mumbled, nodding in some kind of agreement with him. Baz’s mouth curled up into a smirk and he placed his hand on his back, pressing against his spine. He started walking, feeling pins crawling up his back at the foreign touch. Right, going home. Where the fuck was his home?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is really weird, I know. Bear with me! I have everything planned out!!
> 
> If you'd like to talk to me, feel free to message me on Instagram at hey.hey.hey.lover! :D


End file.
